


let our bodies do the talking (let our shadows paint the wall)

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Bobbi Morse, F/M, Final Mission Rarepair Exchange (Marvel), Orgasm Control, Sub Leo Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Fitz and Bobbi rent a cabin in the woods to spend a week in to celebrate their anniversary. "Celebration" is, in fact, a code for sex.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	let our bodies do the talking (let our shadows paint the wall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



“Oh, thank God.”

Bobbi couldn’t help but agree with Fitz’s exclamation as they finally pulled up the long drive to the cabin they’d be staying at for the next week and a half. She knew it was out-of-the-way (that was part of the appeal of the place, how they could be far, far from civilization) but a five hour drive in theory and in practice were very different.

She shifted the car into park, letting her shoulders relax for the first time since they’d switched drivers. She always forgot how stressful driving through the woods was; she was constantly checking the sides of the road to make sure there were no deer about to kamikaze themselves in front of the car or other wildlife ready to attack. Fitz had sworn he saw a wolf a half-hour ago, and while Bobbi sincerely doubted there were wolves in Maine, it had been enough to put her on edge.

“Remind me again why we thought this was a good idea?” Bobbi asked, shivering as a stiff October breeze sent up a flurry of leaves.

“Because we’ll be able to cuddle in front of a fire,” Fitz reminded her. “No cell reception, no neighbors to bother us…”

“No one to hear us scream when we get axe-murdered,” Bobbi muttered as they popped open the trunk and began unloading their bags.

“I promise you’ll be screaming, but it’ll have nothing to do with being murdered.” Fitz grinned at her.

“You’re a lech,” Bobbi laughed.

“I’m just a man who’s about to spend ten days alone with his wife for their anniversary. Promising to please her sexually during that time doesn't make me a lech.”

“I wish you weren’t so cute when you got all scientific,” Bobbi said with a sigh. “Almost makes me want to take you right here.”

“Bobbi!”

“You’re the one who said no neighbors.” She smirked. “Come on. Hopefully this place is half as nice as it looked in the photos.”

As it turned out, the cabin was even prettier than the photos had made it out to be, all hardwood floors and cozy crannies to cuddle up in. There was a bay window overlooking the front yard Bobbi was sure she’d spend her mornings in, and a living room sofa so plush Bobbi wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to get out of it. The pièce de résistance, though, was the master bathroom. It had a shower and a toilet in one corner, but most of the bathroom was dominated by a bathtub so huge it might as well have been a swimming pool. The tub was surrounded by windows overlooking the forest, and warm orange light from the setting sun flooded into the space.

“I’m taking a bath,” Bobbi announced when she padded back into the bedroom. Fitz was already busy unpacking their clothing, and both of their pajamas were laid out onto the bed.

“Now?”

“Might as well.” Bobbi shrugged. They had already eaten dinner on the road, so it wasn’t like there was much else to do. A hot bath would be a nice, relaxing start to their vacation, and she was sure Fitz would appreciate it if she accidentally “forgot” to bring her pajamas with her and came back into the bedroom with just a towel.

Getting undressed in front of a wall of windows was strange, even if logically Bobbi knew no one was watching. She distracted herself from the strangeness by looking at the various bottles lined up on the edge of the bathtub. There were the usual suspects - shampoo, conditioner, body soap - but also one that caught her attention immediately: a vanilla bubble bath soap. Bobbi raised her eyebrows and turned it around to read the instructions on the back as the bath continued to fill.

It _was_ vacation, so why not have a bubble bath? Bobbi squirted some of the soap under the running water and watched in delight as bubbles began to explode over the surface of the bath. It only took a minute more for the bath to be filled, a generous layer of bubbles across the surface. Bobbi stepped in, sighing softly as the warmth of the water chased away the chill of the bathroom.

She couldn’t say how long it had been before the door the bathroom opened and Fitz entered.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, nodding to the bathtub.

“Not at all,” Bobbi said, stretching. She had remembered quickly why, despite her prevailing love for bubbles, she didn’t often take bubble baths at home. Baths were kind of boring if you didn’t have something else to do, and Bobbi wasn’t willing to risk accidentally dropping her phone or a book into the water. Fitz, on the other hand, was fairly waterproof.

Fitz began stripping and it was only when he was down to his boxers that Bobbi noticed the bulge in his pants. When he peeled his boxers off his half-hard cock bobbed in the air, and Bobbi’s mouth went dry. It was going to be _that_ kind of bath, then.

“What’s gotten you all worked up?” Bobbi asked when Fitz was situated beside her in the bath.

“I found the lingerie you packed.”

“Ah,” Bobbi said with a knowing nod, moving to straddle Fitz’s hips. His eyes fluttered closed when she ground against him, and Bobbi bit her lip as an ache began to settle low in her stomach. “Did you like the ones I picked, then? I know the red is your favorite.”

“Anything with you in it is my favorite,” Fitz retorted, forcing his eyes back open.

“But you really like the red.” Bobbi leaned down to kiss the joint between Fitz’s throat and jaw, smiling to herself when he sucked in a breath in response to the motion.

“I really like the red,” he agreed, pressing his hips up into hers.

“Did you see my other special surprise?” Bobbi asked, reaching down between their bodies to grasp Fitz’s cock in her hand.

“N-no?”

“Shame,” Bobbi murmured. Fitz shuddered beneath her and Bobbi wished, for just a moment, he wasn’t submerged beneath the water. The paleness of Fitz’s skin made goosebumps show up beautifully, and she loved nothing more than to look. But if he wasn’t underwater then it wouldn’t be so delightfully easy to glide her hand across his cock, and that would’ve been horrible.

“Bobbi,” Fitz breathed as she increased the pace of her strokes. “Please.”

“Please what?” she asked, not slowing down.

“Your pussy,” Fitz gasped.

“That’s not an answer to the question,” Bobbi purred, running her fingers over the head of Fitz’s cock in the way she knew drove him mad.

“I need -” his hips jumped into her hand when she teased at his slit with her thumb. “ _Fuck_ , fuck, fuck!”

“Full sentence, baby, and you can have exactly what you want.”

“I need to put my cock in you!” Fitz blurted, the words slurred together into one jumble.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Bobbi guided his cock to her entrance, hissing softly when he pressed up into her, stretching her open.

“Okay?” Fitz asked, his muscles clenching under her hand with the effort of not thrusting involuntarily.

“Yes, fine.” Bobbi blew out a breath as she sank down the rest of the length of Fitz’s cock, sliding her hands onto his shoulders to hold onto him. “Not used to this angle.”

“We can move if -”

“This is fine,” she assured him. “Just need a minute.”

“I don’t mind having time to enjoy the view.”

“Flatterer.”

“Truth-teller.”

Bobbi covered Fitz’s mouth with hers before he could say anything else horribly cheesy to make her stomach flutter. His tongue teased at her lips and Bobbi allowed them to part, broken moan eking out of her chest when they both rutted against each other.

“Bobbi, I need -”

Fitz didn’t finish his sentence or ask permission before flipping them over, sending a cloud of bubbles flying into the air. The water in the tub sloshed as he began snapping his hips furiously, and Bobbi would’ve reprimanded him for his utter lack of self control if it didn’t feel so damn _good_ , his cock managing to hit every spot that lit her up inside. Her eyes rolled back in her head when he began furiously circling her clit with his thumb, and she didn’t even have time to warn Fitz before she shattered around him, her shout echoing in the bathroom.

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Bobbi babbled when Fitz didn’t relent on her clit, sparks of overstimulation flying up her spine. “Fuck, fuck, Fitz, _fuck_!”

She came apart again with a louder, hoarser scream, and this time felt his cock empty into her. The waves of her orgasm milked him dry and his arms began to shake as he braced himself above her in the bathtub.

“What the hell was that?” Bobbi panted when they had both mostly returned to their senses.

“Sorry, I -” Fitz’s cheeks flamed bright pink.

“You?” Bobbi prompted.

“You know how the last time we were at my mum’s she wasn’t all that subtle about grandkids?”

Bobbi nodded; Fitz’s mum wasn’t subtle about much of anything, but that was one of the things Bobbi loved about her.

“I, um. Thought about putting a baby in you and kind of…”

“Went feral?” Bobbi suggested, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“Something like that.”

Bobbi caught her lip between her teeth. “That’s hot.”

“What?”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love being the dominant one most of the time. But you losing your chill and going all caveman must-breed was _hot_.” Regardless of whether or not babies were in the picture at the moment, there was something distinctly thrilling about Fitz _wanting_ that with her - something to do with claiming her as his. She got to be as possessive as she wanted but rarely did Fitz ever get to return the favor.

“You’re not mad?”

“I mean, you’re still going to get punished for not asking before finishing,” Bobbi said, grinning wickedly at Fitz, “but I’m not mad about you making me cum twice in thirty seconds, no.” Her body still felt delightfully relaxed and now she actually had a reason to sit in the bath - she needed to recover her strength and wits before trying to walk.

Fitz’s throat bobbed in a swallow. God, he was pretty when he was nervous. “Punished?”

“If I tell you now that won’t be much fun, will it?”

“No, ma’am.”

\---

“Does this make you feel naughty?” Bobbi asked, reaching around Fitz to run her hand up and down his thigh. His back was pressed against her front, his bare skin against her clothing. They were facing the bay window and the driveway to the cabin, such that anyone who drove up would get an eyeful of naked Fitz and his straining erection.

“Yes, ma’am,” Fitz whispered, fingers flexing as he tested the tightness of the rope around his wrists.

“You know, we could do this at home,” Bobbi murmured, nipping at his ear. “When the neighbors have all gone to sleep I can take you out to the front window and strip you down… Make you pray no one drives past and sees my hand around your cock…” She slid her hand up from Fitz’s thigh to his stomach, admiring the clench of his muscles under her palm as she slowly dragged it down, closer to where he wanted it.

“Or maybe I wouldn’t even let you wait until the middle of the night. Maybe I’ll sit you there at high noon with the sunlight streaming in, and the whole nieghborhood will watch you fuck my mouth.” Her hand inched lower still, until she finally wrapped it around the base of his cock. Fitz grunted softly and his ass tightened deliciously as he fought the urge to thrust into her fist.

“If you wanted to be really daring, we wouldn’t even have a window between us and them,” she whispered, wondering if Fitz could see the reflection of her smile in the glass. “We could spread a blanket out in the front yard and I could ride you right there.” Bobbi began pumping her hand slowly, gratified by the way Fitz's whole body shuddered in her grasp.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She nibbled gently on his pulse point and Fitz’s head dropped forward. “The whole world knowing what I do to you? What you do to me?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

“You want everyone to know who you belong to?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Fitz whined.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he corrected, voice beginning to roughen around the edges.

“Who do you belong to, Fitz?”

“You, ma’am.” His hands curled into fists when Bobbi’s hand strayed to his balls, squeezing them gently.

“And since you belong to me, who decides when you cum?”

Fitz’s body went slack in her arms when he realized what was happening, and Bobbi smiled into his flushed skin. “You do, ma’am,” Fitz whimpered.

“It would be such a shame for you to waste all your cum when there’s no one here to watch us, wouldn’t it?” Bobbi purred, continuing to fondle Fitz’s balls.

“Yes, ma’am.” Fitz choked on the words but managed to spit them out regardless, and Bobbi rewarded him by returning her hand to his shaft, twisting her wrist as she began stroking it again.

“What was it you said the other night?” Bobbi murmured, tracing the crown of his cock with her thumb. “You want to put a baby in me?”

“I - I wasn’t thinking, ma’am,” Fitz stuttered. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you don’t need to apologize, honey.” Bobbi ran her thumb along Fitz’s slit, collecting the dribble of precum on the pad of her finger. “I think it’s a great idea.” It wasn’t like they hadn’t _talked_ about kids before, especially since Fitz’s mom was a little impatient to have grandchildren and Fitz was the only one who could give them to her. She had thought in the bathtub maybe now wasn’t the time, but if not now, when? Her career was stable and so was his, they’d been married for three years and intended to stay that way for a long, long time, and they weren’t getting any younger.

“You want to have my baby?” Fitz’s hips jerked into her hand.

“Mm hmm,” Bobbi hummed, pumping her fist faster. “But you know what that means?”

“What?” Fitz asked, voice trembling.

“You don’t get to cum unless you’re inside me,” Bobbi whispered. “Do you want to cum now, Fitz?”

“Yes,” he whimpered. “So bad.”

“Are you inside me?”

“No.”

“So are you going to cum?”

“Bob - Bobbi -” She released his cock, watching in delight as it jerked in the air, desperate for the last scrap of stimulation to push him over the edge.

Bobbi waited the longest five seconds of her life before wrapping her hand around Fitz’s cock again. It was hotter than usual under her hand, and rapidly changing shades from its normal angry red to the purple hue it only took on when she was denying him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“N-no, ma’am,” Fitz wheezed. “Not gonna… gonna…” He broke off into a throaty moan, thrusting his hips uselessly into empty air when Bobbi removed her hand.

“I could do this all day, sweetheart,” Bobbi said, tracing whorls onto Fitz’s stomach with her still-slick fingers. “You know I love to tease you. I love having you at my mercy, love how hard I can make you.” She ran her fingers down the trail of stubble that joined his belly button and the base of his cock, stopping just short of Fitz’s erection. “And then tonight I’ll tie your wrists to the bed instead of to each other,” she said, kissing Fitz’s naked shoulder. “And I’ll put my pussy on you and you’ll be allowed to cum as many times as you want.”

“Please,” Fitz all but sobbed.

“No.” Bobbi began walking her fingers along the length of his cock, feather-light. “You already disobeyed me once, honey. It’s not happening again.”

Fitz dropped his chin to his chest, huffing out a long breath.

“Color?” Bobbi asked gently. She wasn’t pushing further than usual physically, but the mental aspect she had introduced with baby-making was something different entirely.

“God, _so_ green,” Fitz wheezed. “Punish me, ma’am.”

Bobbi grinned. “Oh, I plan to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @treaddelicately for the Final Mission Rarepair Exchange! Felicia, you have no idea how excited I was to get to write more Fitzbobbi! Thanks for the amazing prompts and I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
